Conventionally, shower doors are always installed by drilling on the stationary frame and movable frames and then using screws to fix them to a wall surface. However, the installation process is very inconvenient to operators and time-consuming. Moreover, the drilling may cause damages or scares to surfaces of the frames made of, for example, aluminum or its alloys, and in extreme cases, the drilling may cause the shower doors destroyed.